The present invention relates to the field of prosthetic penile devices, and in particular, to an external penile prosthetic device that (i) simulates the presence of an actual penis, (ii) allows for urination while standing and (iii) simulates an erected penis thereby allowing sexual intercourse.
A micropenis is defined as a normally structured penis that is below the normal size range for an infant. Normally, the length of a penis of a male newborn ranges between 2.8-4.2 centimeters (cm) with a circumference of 0.9 to 1.3 cm. This measurement is taken by stretching the penis and measuring the penis from its tip to the base thereof. A penis of less than 1.9 cm is usually considered to be a micropenis. Micropenises occur due to hormonal disorders. Specifically, micropenises result where there is an abnormal level of the hormones involved in the development of the sexual organs and typically involves the pituitary gland or the hypothalamus (“Congenital Micropenis: Long-Term Medical, Surgical, and Psychosexual Follow-Up of Individuals Raised Male or Female” Hormone Research (2001) 56, pp. 3-11).
A typical treatment for those born with a micropenis takes place shortly after birth and/or around puberty. Such treatment typically involves hormones to stimulate further penile growth. A more extreme form of treatment that is carried out is a sex reassignment surgery where the micropenis and testes are removed and an artificial vagina is constructed. For adult men having a micropenis, hormonal treatment is not a viable option as by then, such treatment has little or no effect in promoting penile growth. Instead, the adult has to either live with the condition or attempt the more drastic measure of having a sex reassignment surgery, which is more complicated amongst adults.
In the 1990 s, controversy from such sex reassignment surgeries resulted in many hospitals discarding the practice. Poor outcomes were reported in both infants and adults who undergo sex reassignment procedures. Risks included infection, postoperative pain, and dissatisfaction with anticipated results. Studies found that such patients end up requiring more counseling in the long run (Lobe et al, “The complications of surgery for intersex: changing patterns over two decades” (1987) 22 (7) Journal of Pediatric Surgery 651-2).
In addition to the psychological and physical health risks, the financial cost of sex reassignment surgeries is generally prohibitive. For example, the cost of a male having a micropenis undergoing a sex reassignment surgery to become a female is estimated to cost up to US$25,000. With the decline of surgery as an option, many of those having the condition of micropenises have simply elected to lead their lives as best they can. In this regard, the micropenis condition can have a profound impact on a man's self-esteem. In particular, those having a micropenis find the practice of urinating while standing to be an almost impossible task. Accordingly, such persons with micropenises began to turn increasingly to prosthetic or artificial penises to overcome what is considered primarily to be an issue of self-esteem.
As mentioned, the cost of sex reassignment surgeries is prohibitively expensive. The same applies for females undergoing a sex reassignment surgery to become a male. For such females, the cost of a sex reassignment surgery is even more prohibitive with estimates hitting as high as US$50,000. One of the reasons for the substantially higher cost is largely due to the difficulty in surgically constructing a penis, a process known as phalloplasty. A major step in phalloplasty is the lengthening of the urethra. Common complications that arise during this step include as follows:                Urinary fistula (hole) requiring perineal urethrostomy;        Urinary fistula (hole) with conservative treatment;        Urinary retention (from stenosis or narrowing of the new urethra);        (Erectile) prosthesis change (from complications); and        (Erectile) prosthesis explantation (removal of the prosthesis without replacement).        
Apart from the above complications, it is reported that on average, 25% of post-op patients (women who underwent a sex reassignment surgery to become men) suffered from one or more of the following complications:                Loss of the phallus from either disease or blood supply issues;        Cephalic vein thrombosis (blood clot);        Arterial ischaemia (shortage of blood supply);        Infection;        Distal limited necrosis (death of parts of the penis); and        Haematoma (bruising).        
In view of the above, another group of individuals who are also reliant on artificial penises are transsexuals or transgendered persons (hereafter in this context collectively referred to as “transsexuals”) who are unable, either due to medical or financial reasons, to undergo a complete or successful sex reassignment procedure that includes phalloplasty.
Both the above-mentioned groups, i.e. those having micropenises and transsexuals, essentially either do not have a male reproductive organ or have one that is perceived to be insufficient. In relying on artificial or prosthetic penile devices, the aforesaid groups require a device that is capable of satisfying the following requirements:                i. Creating a visual presence, i.e. a forming a sufficient bulge in a person's attire to give the impression that said person is sexually well-endowed (referred to hereafter as “packing”);        ii. Allowing for urination while standing; and        iii. Being capable of performing sexual intercourse.Apart from the above requirements, in view of the possible risks that can arise from surgery, a solution that is non-invasive is also preferable.        
Presently there are many prosthetic penile devices commercially available. United States patent application US2006/0063971A1 (“the '971 Application”) discloses a prosthetic penile device. However, the purpose of the prosthetic penile device disclosed herein is solely for the purpose of enhancing the sexual stimulation during intercourse [see paragraph 6, '971 Application]. There is no mention made of the prosthetic penile attachment permitting any urinary function, nor is the prosthetic penile attachment disclosed as being intended for everyday use to provide a “packing” function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,970 (“the '970 Patent”) discloses an external penile prosthetic adapted to be worn on the groin and pubic areas of a user. The users include the following groups of persons:                i. Those who can have an erection but nevertheless feel that their penises are not sufficiently large,        ii. Those who have partial erections,        iii. Those who cannot obtain any erection at all, and        iv. Those who do not have a penis at all.The default position of the device disclosed in this patent is that of an erect human penis (see column 4, lines 28-33, '970 Patent). Accordingly, this external penile prosthetic device, as with the previously discussed prosthetic penis, only serves to enhance the sexual stimulation during intercourse and does not provide any means for aiding in urination nor is it suited for everyday use given its default erect position.        
Finally, a PCT application published as WO2010/079795A1 (“the '795 Application”) discloses a prosthetic penis that bears an appearance similar to that of a male reproductive organ. The published specification is in the Japanese language. However, according to an English translation of the abstract, the prosthetic penis is meant for persons “having no male sex organs” and as such, the prosthetic penis is intended to “sufficiently fulfil the original functions of male sex organs.” In this regard, it is disclosed that the prosthetic penis includes a urinary tract (designated by reference numeral 8) that runs through the shaft of the penis (designated by reference numeral 4) and that the urinary tract (8) has to be connected to a user's urethral opening. However, there is no mention of the use of the organ for sexual intercourse and furthermore, the connection of the urinary tract (8) to the user's urethral opening may be considered to be at the very least, invasive in nature (see the English abstract, '795 Application). Also, the default erect appearance would preclude this device from being used for any “packing” function.
As can be seen from the solutions reviewed above, apart from WO2010/079795, such solutions concerning artificial or prosthetic penises that have been promulgated are directed towards solving the problem of erectile dysfunction, penile enlargement and further stimulation during intercourse, i.e. problems typically associated with males having regularly sized penises. The solutions discussed above are not directed towards assisting those having a micropenis or a lack of a male sexual organ.
As such, despite the above-mentioned attempts at providing adequate treatment or surgical options to those with micropenises and transsexuals, and despite the multitude of prosthetic penises available, there is still a need for an external prosthetic penile device that provides adequate packing, allows for urination to take place while standing up; and caters for the performance of sexual intercourse. In addition, there is also a need for such a device that is non-invasive, comfortable to wear, easy to use and cost-effective to produce. In this respect, an external prosthetic penile device, as defined in the claims appended below, overcomes the above-mentioned difficulties.